The Hunter Becomes The Hunted
by Conqest
Summary: A character I created challenges 3 Predators, and 3 Aliens
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunter becomes the hunted**

**BY Conqest**

The night is cold as ships pass by the planet, the war rages on. The war between aliens and predators has lasted weeks on this planet. In a small region where 6 predators are on a hunt for alien trophies. What they don't know is another is hunting them, someone lost in time, and his name is Lockdown the destroyer. In the star lit night with dark purple clouds and 3 moons, a truly alien world. A band of humans crashed landed on this planet 3 weeks ago , they brought the aliens with them, no humans survived the crash. The only thing that did was a small colony of aliens where they found a settlement of predators in a mining region and reproduced by the thousands. The predators not wanting to loose thier valuable ore sent thier war ships, and warriors to battle the invaders and take back what is theirs. In the trees Lockdown is studying and examining the predators waiting for the right moment to strike. One of the predators scream out an order and they split up in two groups, three to the left, three to the right . Lockdown chooses the left and silently move towards them. With his cloaking device activated and his energy shield at full power. He is ready for battle. The three predators make a small camp in the woods where unexpectedly Lockdown appears behind one of them and stabs him

silently in the back with his arm blades. The predator with his strength pulls out the blade, turns and shoots every thing behind him and then falls dead. Lockdowns watches the predator with absolute blood lust, at the same time his visor is warning him of approaching enemy. He falls back in the trees. One predator approaches his fallen commrade while the other one is scanning the area for aliens to kill. One examines the body and says in his language "he wasn't killed by an alien he was killed by something else". The one scanning for aliens, stops and examines the wound of his friend and determines what killed him. This looks human he says, but that's not possible ,theyre not that advanced and we would have detected him. At that very moment Lockdown fires his long range armor piecing rifle and blows the predators brains all over the trees. The other predator quickly jumps into the trees and turns on his cloaking device.Lockdown smiles under his helmet and says to himself , I see you . He aims the best he could, fires and misses, he puts the rifle down

and releases his arm blades ready to do hand to hand combat.He silently moves through the trees following the predators movements. Lockdown finds him high in the trees, trying to ambush him. Lockdown silently approaches the predator and decloaks in front of him and screams in the predictors language _**challenge!!!**_ The predator is in complete shock, because the one who killed two of his fellow hunters was killed by a human, and with anger tries to shoot Lockdown with his shoulder blaster. Lockdown dodges the blast and flips in the air and lands behind the predator stabbing the predator while lifting him in the air with one arm.

_**Lockdown is a cyborg time traveler who can also go to other realitys in which he hunts for rare aliens and other species that makes him a profit. His armorer covers his entire body and his helmet holds all of his visual equipment .The helmet is also equipted with a language translator. His weapons: two swords that project out of his arms ,two pistols ,one armor piecing rifle, and othe features is a Invisibility shield and also an energy shield. He can also enterface with computers and othe machines**_

_**Next Up Alians VR Lockdown**_


	2. Chapter 2

LOCKDOWN VS ALIENS

Chapter 2

By Conquest

Lockdown smiles as the predator screams in pain. At that very moment lockdown gets a warning signal from his visor

detecting incoming enemy. He drops the predator, turns his cloaking devise on and scans the area, He spots 12 aliens coming towards him. Lockdown being the warrior that he is decides to take them on hand to hand, his blades still soaked in predator blood, he wants more. He decloaks allowing 3 aliens to see him. one alien jumps in the air grabbing lockdown and pining him to the ground. Lockdown pined stabs the alien 6 times in the chest, the alien blood sizzles as it runs down his energy shield. lockdown at this point has successfully killed the first one while the other 2 charge him. Lockdown decides not to go full assault and cloaks, flips in the air and stabs both aliens in the head killing them instantly. His blades still sharp as the day they were forged. As lockdown scans for more prey his visor doesn't warn him quick enough as one alien ambushes him from behind. His energy shield is low from the acid the aliens bleed. Lockdown not wanting to loose his blades pulls his pistol out and fires at close range, which does significant damage to his internal systems. He is loosing power fast he dose the last thing he can he activates his cloaking device, but not befor he takes a small sample of the alien DNA from one of the body's that he killed. As lockdown leaves the area he says with a smile, finally a challenge.As he moves further out of the forest he sees huge battle taking place against aliens and predators. The aliens seem to be getting the upper hand. At that very moment lockdown sends a small prob to look for a way off the planet before it's consumed by the aliens. after a few hours nal to lockdown that there is a derelict predator war ship that is still functional. lockdown having time to charge his shield and repair his internal systems moves toward the the ship, but there is a problem he hast to go through the war zone to get there.

Coming up Next

Lockdown VS Aliens And Predators


End file.
